Three Times Jade Almost Told Cat She Loved Her
by MidnightRose24
Summary: And one time she did. Title is self-explanatory. Dedicated to Savannah/xislandofhope . Thank you to her for all of her help. One-shot.


01.

When the music started and Cat and Jade started to sing Jade seemed to come alive. She got like this almost every time she preformed, but she felt even more alive because she was performing with Cat. Cat may be a ditz, but her voice was powerful and Jade loved it.

She loved it even more when Cat would belt out a line and gently brush up against Jade at the same time. It was innocent, yet sexy. Jade did her best to hide her involuntary shiver every time this happened.

When the song ended and the crowd cheered, an undeniable energy rushed through Jade's veins. She grinned broadly at Cat, which Cat responded to with her own wide grin.

_I love you._

The words ran through Jade's head so quickly she almost didn't notice them there. For a fearful moment she thought she had said them aloud, but judging by Cat's lack of reaction they must have just been mere thoughts of Jade's. Jade almost wished that she had said them aloud to her.

She imagined saying it to her so easily. Just like that.

She had said it so many times before to Beck (well, sort of. When she was in a _really_ good mood), but somehow it seemed different with Cat. It seemed to mean more.

Though even as Jade looked at Cat and the words practically begged to be let out, Jade kept her mouth shut.

02.

"Ridiculous. She is absolutely ridiculous," Jade snarled. She had been stressed enough about her dad coming to watch her play, and then Tori had to get this dumb woman to sponsor her play and make a bunch of changes.

'Well Wishes' could _not_ star this stupid little girl. Jade had planned on Cat being the lead. She was practically made for it.

Jade exhaled. She was too frustrated to know what to do. There was too much to deal with.

A knock came from the door of the theater.

"What?" she screeched.

The door creaked open. "Jade?" It was Cat.

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's Beck."

"Your dad is going to like the play. It's really good." She looked at Jade earnestly and nodded her encouragement. "Plus Tori says she has a plan-"

"Why should I trust what Tori says?" Jade cut in. "She's the one who caused this mess."

"Just trust us, Jade. I'll be the lead. And I won't mess up my lines or anything," she promised.

Jade looked at Cat and thought about all the times that she had made nasty remarks towards her (though Jade tried to keep them to a minimum for Cat), and yet here she was saving Jade's play.

She thought about the day she had almost told Cat about how she loved her. Everyone once in a while she still wished that she had just said it, but then she thought about the possible chance of rejection and thanked whoever was out there that she had kept her mouth shut. Jade had suffered enough rejection from her family; she didn't want to get it from Cat, too.

So she just muttered a quick 'thanks' to Cat and went to go check on the set equipment before desire took over and she said something really stupid.

03.

"Jade, come on," Cat whined and tugged on Jade's arm a little harder.

Jade didn't budge. "Why would I want to see Tori's stupid play? I have better things to do."

"Please? You said you would hang out with me tonight." Cat pouted that adorable little pout Jade would probably never admit to loving.

Jade sighed. She _had_ said that. 'This is what I get for letting her decide what to do,' Jade thought. "Come on," she said irritably and walked to a seat near the front.

As Jade had guessed, the play was stupid. The accident, however, was not. When Trina rose up towards the ceiling one of the wires on her harness snapped and sent her into a spiral around the room with no way to get down. Jade _had_ to get this on tape. It was too valuable to pass up.

"Thank you for making me come to this," Jade said to Cat as she filmed Trina swinging from side-to-side, screaming as she dangled in the air. As Jade shook her head and laughed she started to turn to Cat and say, "I love you." It felt so casual and right to say at the time.

But right before the words were out of Jade's mouth she stopped herself, and the moment was gone.

01.

Jade was tired of being with Beck. Not only was every other girl going after him which meant that Jade had to put them in their place all the time, Beck was pissing her off with his insults and complaints. It had been a long two years. Jade decided that it was time to move on.

She walked away from Beck's locker (she was definitely done with him this time. There was no point in standing around) and out to the lunch area. There she spotted Cat sitting alone at their usual table. Jade plopped down in the seat across from her.

Cat looked up and smiled. "Hi!"

Jade thought about all the times she had almost told Cat about how she felt, and wondered why she hadn't said it. If Jade was going to be completely honest with herself it wasn't because she had been with Beck. It was because she was afraid of what Cat might say. But now Jade was going to tell her, because if she didn't say it now she wouldn't ever—and that would haunt her even more than if Cat didn't love her back.

"Look, I love you, okay?"

"Aw, I love you too, Jade." Cat giggled.

"No, I mean I'm _in_ love with you," Jade tried to explain, thinking that Cat was being her usual ditzy self again.

Cat said more seriously, "I know. I am, too."

Jade gaped at her. "You are?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh." Jade didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't expected Cat to be so straight-forward. So she didn't say anything.

Instead she leaned in and kissed her. Just like that.


End file.
